Aubrey Wentworth
Aubrey Wentworth-Buchanan was a fictional character on the ABC daytime soap opera One Life to Live. Terri Conn played her from November 2010 to December 2011. She is the beautiful con artist whose real name is Kristine Karr. Storylines Aubrey Wentworth came to town on a plane coming from London to visit her boyfriend Joey Buchanan in Llanview. She met Joey's ex-wife Kelly Cramer and both women were unaware of the other's feelings for the man.[11] Aubrey arrived and met Joey's parents Clint Buchanan and Victoria Lord and accepted Joey's surprising marriage proposal, where Kelly learned the two were a couple.[7] As Kelly and Aubrey's rivalry grew, Aubrey's real boyfriend Cutter Wentworth arrived and it was apparent that the pair were planning on conning Joey of his fortune after she married him. As Cutter posed as her brother, they succeeded in keeping her secret from being revealed by Kelly and her aunt Dorian Lord. However, their deception came out when she and Joey took care of Ryder Ford, the son of Jessica Buchanan while she was under the influence of her alternate personality "Tess." Aubrey wanted to be honest with Joey because she finally recognized her feelings for him and told him about her and Cutter's real plans, but Joey broke up with her and Jessica soon regained custody of her son. After Cutter discovered that Aubrey had actual feelings for Joey, he shocked Aubrey by eloping with Tess/Jessica and blackmailing Clint for a piece of his fortune and ownership of The Buchanan Mansion in exchange for committing their daughter to St. Anne's. Cutter later lost his piece of the Buchanan fortune and the mansion when he discovered that Clint had a loophole in the mansion's deed that he could take back ownership of the mansion anytime he wanted to, and he gave the mansion to his long-lost son Rex Balsom after he blackmailed him for his entire fortune so that his recently "deceased" fiance Gigi Morasco can donate her heart to Clint after he suffered a major heart attack (it later turned out that he got the heart of Gigi's sister Stacy Morasco when it was later revealed that Gigi was still alive!). After Joey and Kelly reunited and left town following his divorce from Aubrey, she shortly reunited with Cutter after they began a life without crime. However, she broke up with him again after learning his attempt to con Clint's other son, Rex after the "death" of his fiance Gigi, following the reveal that Aubrey's real name was Kristine Karr and the real Aubrey Wentworth was Cutter's own sister Kimberly Andrews. Kristine took on the name so that she and Cutter could con rich men out of money under the disguise of brother and sister. Aubrey eventually became a confidant for Rex and his son Shane Morasco as Cutter tried to con them out of their family's money with the fact that Gigi was still alive and it was her sister Stacy who died. Cutter was eventually arrested and Kim left town. After Rex and Shane reunited with Gigi, Aubrey realized she no longer had a place in anyone's lives and left town. Category:Characters Category:One Life to Live characters Category:Past Characters